


Worth It

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thought Elizabeth Weir was much too delicate to be in the military when he first met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> OK so watching "Vegas" I decided in my own head if nowhere else, the woman that Vegas!John couldn't save was Elizabeth. Because it was fitting that in any universe where John cannot save Elizabeth that loss sends him into a tailspin. (Watch S4 and 5 and you'll see him getting grimmer and grimmer.) However, if that Vegas universe exists, then the alternative, the one where he was involved with Elizabeth and saves her, also exists. Because I say so. And that AU of the VegasAU is where this story is set. And if you followed that, you probably deserve a prize.

The first time they have sex, he thinks it might only be happening because they are away from the base and from the nosy attention of everyone else in the unit. They've never gone beyond talking or hanging out before, but now they're having dinner and it's definitely not just as friends.

He outranks her, but she doesn't report directly to him. John's checked the regulations. Twice. Elizabeth's still nervous. She worries about perceptions, about what other people will think of her.

John thought Lieutenant Elizabeth Weir was much too delicate to be in the military when he first met her. It wasn't until he saw her working on a patient while under fire that he ceased wondering what in the world she was doing in this line of work. He still thinks she looks cute in her BDUs, like a girl dressed up in her brother's clothes. But he doesn't doubt her abilities anymore. If his life was ever hanging in the balance, he'd want her hands responsible for keeping him alive. He knows he's not the only one in the unit to feel that way, either.

But military life is hard on women, especially ones working anywhere near a combat zone, so while they've flirted relentlessly, they haven't been on anything resembling a date until now. They're on three day leave, hundreds of miles from everyone they know, free to do what they want. If they want to.

She comes to the door of her hotel room in a red shirt and a black skirt and his brain goes on temporary vacation for a good minute before he can babble something semi-coherent.

Elizabeth just smirks and takes his arm and steers him towards the elevator.

Dinner is a blur. Elizabeth orders for them both, and he's pretty sure she's flirting with the waiter but his German is too weak to keep up. He just sits there and stares at her and tells himself over and over and over not to get his hopes up for the rest of the evening.

They walk around a while after they eat, taking in the sights. The city is crowded and noisy and he tells her he takes her hand only to keep from being separated. But when her fingers slide in between his, he feels an irrational desire to never let go.

Though she teases him all night, when they finally approach her door, she's uncharacteristically shy. She fumbles out her room key and unlocks the door and then stands motionless for a minute. "John? Do you want to come in?"

With the exception of flying, he's never wanted anything more in his life. But he asks, "Do you want me to come in?"

"I know none of this is probably a wise idea," she says quietly. Her eyes are huge when she glances at him, and they drop to his mouth, making him lick his lips instinctively. "But yes."

She doesn't wait for his answer, just opens the door and goes inside. He follows. It's not like he could walk away from her now.

Elizabeth tosses her purse onto one of the double beds, kicking off her shoes and throwing them towards her suitcase. Her back is to him. The curtains are open and the view outside, while not spectacular, is nice. Light from the city comes into the small room. The color of the neon signs seems alien after so many weeks away from civilization.

John comes up behind her. He stops close, almost but not quite touching. Elizabeth's got her arms wrapped around herself, and he's not entirely sure what to do.

He reaches up and touches her face. His fingertips move along her jaw lightly, then skim down the side of her throat. The neckline of her shirt is low and he finds a sensitive spot along her collarbone as he traces the edge of the fabric. Her breath catches, making her body rise up under his touch, and he gets hard inside his jeans just from that.

His other hand rests against her bare arm, palm sliding down over her skin. He replaces his fingers with his lips and Elizabeth leans back into him. Up close he can smell her, far more strongly than ever before, and underneath the perfume she's wearing he catches the scent of her skin. It's more intoxicating than the strong German beer he'd had with dinner.

Both his hands are running up and down her arms by the time his lips graze the corner of her mouth. Elizabeth threads her fingers through his, holding on to his hands, and turns her head towards him.

He finally kisses her, and it's better than every fantasy he's had. It's good and right and then her tongue is tasting his mouth and he groans, tugging her back more securely into his arms. He lets go of her hands in favor of holding her hips, her backside flush against his erection. It's not until he has to pull away from her mouth in favor of oxygen that he notices her unoccupied hands have been opening the buttons of her shirt. He watches as she yanks the bottom free from her skirt and finishes, and the sight of her in red lace takes his breath away all over again.

He spins Elizabeth around and kisses her fiercely for a minute before moving his mouth down her throat, over the smooth curves of her breasts, kissing and licking every inch of skin he can reach. He barely registers that she's pushing at his jacket. Together they strip it off and he dives back in, his fingers fumbling with the catch of her bra for way too long before it finally opens.

Just the sight of her makes him ache. "God, Elizabeth," he murmurs, dragging her the couple of steps to the side. They fall onto the bed and his mouth is suckling on her breasts almost before they hit the itchy bedspread. He kicks his shoes off hurriedly.

Elizabeth says something but he doesn't register what it is. Her fingers are running through his hair and his hand slides up her thigh, slipping under her skirt until he finds something that makes him stop.

He sits up, pulling her skirt out of the way so he can see. Elizabeth pushes herself up onto her elbows, raising an eyebrow at him.

He grins. "You're wearing real stockings." His fingers slide along the top edge of the elastic around her thigh.

She nods, biting her lip a little. "They were all I could find this afternoon." He'd opted to nap at the hotel while she went out shopping.

He pouts as he moves the skirt completely out of the way, revealing her black lace panties. "No garter belt?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "That's what the elastic is for," she tells him. The last words are slightly breathless, because his fingers have strayed up above the stockings and along the very inside of her thigh. Her hips shift down towards his hand and he takes the silent invitation, stroking along the black fabric between Elizabeth's legs.

She's wet, and he can feel her heat even with the barest of touches.

Her head falls back as he strokes her through the silky material. "You like that?" he asks, his voice rough to his own ears.

"Yes," she breathes out, with an undertone of "obviously, you idiot" underneath.

His fingers wiggle under her underwear and he smirks. "Better?"

Her answer isn't really a word, more an incoherent moan. His fingers slide easily through the slick heat of her body and he bends over her, mouth drawn irresistibly back to her breasts. Elizabeth collapses flat onto her back as he touches her. It's a battle to keep himself a little distant, but he wants to catalogue what he's doing and what she likes. How to move his fingers to pleasure her, what makes her sigh or arch or squirm, how to lick her hard nipple and stroke her clit in the right combination to make her grunt out his name and come hard against his hand.

Her nails are digging into his shoulder as she pants underneath him. He nuzzles his way up her neck, leaving his fingers where they are. He bites her ear. "So fucking sexy, baby. Still in your panties and your stockings, with my hand between your legs." She twitches against his hand and he chuckles evilly. It seems Elizabeth likes a little dirty talking during sex.

Apparently, though, it doesn't take her long to regain coherency after an orgasm. Her fingers tunnel through his hair, but she raises that damn eyebrow again. "Did you just call me 'baby'?"

His hand is inside her underwear but she's making _him_ squirm in embarrassment. "Well, yeah." He shrugs one shoulder. "I can not do it again?" he offers.

She looks amused and he realizes she's laughing at herself as much as him. "I think I like it, coming from you."

"Really?" How she can make his heart race like a nervous teenager is beyond him. But she does.

Elizabeth pulls him down into a kiss and he has to extricate his hand or crush her. Then he finds himself being pushed and rolls onto his back. She straddles him, a wicked look in her eye. "You seem a bit overdressed here, _baby_."

He makes a face. "It sounds a little weird coming from you." Not that he's going to complain much, because her fingers are unbuttoning his shirt and her body is resting very close to his hard-on and if he can get her to shift just a little further back it would be perfect.

His shirt tails come up out of his pants and he stays still as Elizabeth pulls his shirt open like she's unwrapping a present. She grins. "What would you prefer?" Her fingertips trail over his ribs and he sucks in a breath, muscles rippling against the feather-light touch. "Big boy? Stallion?" She tickles his navel and he squirms, trying to catch her hands. Her voice drops to this low purr that gives him goose bumps. "Stud?"

He shakes his head, pulling on her arms to bring her down so they're face to face. "Lover," he tells her, his voice unexpectedly serious. He intended the word to be a hint that they should get on with the naked part of the evening, but her pretty green eyes staring at him from so close brings something deeper to the surface.

Elizabeth just looks at him for a minute, and he knows, inescapably, that this is not merely a one night stand or just a fling. Whatever excuses they tell themselves, whatever happened leading to this and whatever happens when they got back to base and their regular routine, he can't sleep with her here tonight and pretend it was just a casual, transient thing.

He wants to be her lover. For real. Possibly forever.

She murmurs his name and his hand slides up her back, cupping her neck and bringing her lips down to his. She won't stay in the kiss, though, moving her lips down his throat, teasing his good spots before kissing her way down his chest. Her teeth scrape at one of his nipples and his hips shove up against her slim body. Elizabeth wriggles, still biting and licking at his chest, but then her body lines up with his perfectly and she grinds down and he sees stars.

"Fuck, Elizabeth, that's, _God_," he's babbling incoherently as she sways against him. He catches the too-slow rhythm easily and his hands knead her ass, sliding up under her skirt again.

When her tongue flicks against his navel, he snaps. He tosses Elizabeth to the side and then pounces on her, his mouth fusing against hers hungrily. In between frantic, sloppy kisses he's muttering against her lips, "Need you. Now. Inside you. _Please_, baby." The endearment gets another light laugh from her but his hands are running over every part of her he can reach and she gasps and nods.

"Yes, now."

He silently thanks God for that and forces himself to move away from her so he can strip off his pants. He fumbles with his fly because watching Elizabeth shimmy out of her skirt takes away most of his remaining higher functions. She goes to take off the stockings put he puts out a hand. "Leave 'em on, please?"

She grins, crossing her legs demurely. The effect is undercut by her being naked of everything but the stockings. John just groans, tosses his wallet onto the bedside table and shoves his pants and boxers off. Once he's free of his socks he frames her face in his hands and kisses her again.

Elizabeth lets him push her backwards, but he changes direction at the last minute and stretches out on his back, encouraging her to straddle him again. She gives him another devilish smile, her hands resting against his chest. The fabric of her stockings chafes his hips. His palms slide up her legs, along her hips and then up to cup her breasts gently. His thumbs tease the hard points of her nipples and Elizabeth's head falls back as she pushes forward into his touch. She rocks instinctively as he fondles her and John has a narrow escape from whimpering as her body rubs against his aching erection.

He fumbles for his wallet but Elizabeth leans over and gets the condom out, giving him a wonderful close-up of her breasts in the process. She rips open the package and grins at him. "I hope you have more or these."

He does, actually. The one thing he'd bought for this trip other than deodorant was a box of condoms. At the time he'd been hoping it wasn't foolishly optimistic to bring them along.

Now he smirks. "Why, did you have plans for this weekend?"

Her response is to roll the condom onto his cock and then slide down onto him so slowly he groans. He only manages to keep his eyes open because the look of pure ecstasy on her face is something he wants to burn into his memory forever.

When they're hip-to-hip and he's buried deep inside her, cock twitching while he bites his tongue to keep from coming right then and there, Elizabeth sighs. Her nails scratch playfully along his ribs and he jerks as she hits a ticklish spot. "As a matter of fact, I'm just getting started with you, Captain," she tells him in that purring voice that he's never heard before tonight and wants to hear for the rest of his life.

He doesn't have a quip at his command anymore. John cups her cheek with his palm, fingers brushing against her short hair. "You're amazing," he murmurs. He's thinking something else, words he wasn't sure he'd ever say to any woman and really mean.

She smiles, like she knows exactly what he didn't say. She turns her head and takes his thumb into her mouth and sucks. Her hips start to roll as she moves and she slides her hand between her legs.

John circumvents her, slipping his finger down near where they are joined together and stroking her clit the way he learned earlier that she likes. It satisfies something primal in him to see Elizabeth's teasing demeanor dissolve as he pushes her arousal higher and feels her body respond to his touch. He uses his other hand to tug her head down and they kiss wildly as their bodies synch up and move faster and faster.

Elizabeth pulls away first, her hands braced on either side of his head. Nothing else exists for him anymore but Elizabeth riding him frantically in the dim glow of the neon signs of a strange city. The light reflects off the sweat on her collarbone and her breasts. The scent of the two of them together is permeating the air around the bed. He licks her skin, wanting the taste of her on his tongue.

She's panting his name, calling out to God and making him feel like a porn star that he has this incredible woman writhing above him, tight and hot around his cock and right on the edge of another orgasm. "Come for me," he begs her, his voice gravelly with his own need. "Come for me, 'Lizabeth."

"_John_." Her hand grabs his shoulder as she shudders, shoving herself down against him harder. Her mouth falls open and he brushes his thumb over her lips again as she cries out and her body tightens around him over and over until she drags in a huge breath.

It takes him all of two short thrusts to come. He's needed it for what feels like forever, possibly since the day they met months ago. He curls up towards her, the orgasm hitting him from head to toes and going on so long when it finally ends he falls back onto the bed with a thump and thinks he might never be able to move again. Elizabeth faceplants into his shoulder and it occurs to him he doesn't really care if they never leave this bed.

Their breathing suddenly seems abnormally loud in the room. When she turns her head, her breath against his neck makes him shiver. Her body is warm, soft and draped over him like a blanket. His fingers toy with the sweaty curls at the back of her head.

He's never had sex like this before, simultaneously hot and sweet and fun. It's never been this good before either.

It's sappy as hell, but he wonders if he was somehow waiting for this. For her.

Elizabeth nuzzles him and then slides to his side, stretching her legs gingerly. He follows, propping himself up with one hand. She tugs the stockings off and he can see the marks from the elastic on her thighs. The sight makes a flicker of hunger go through him. But it'll keep, for now.

Elizabeth stretches out, facing him, her hand running through his hair. "You okay?"

His palm slides along the curve of her hip. "I'm good."

She grins. "Just 'good'?"

He kisses her nose. "Excellent?"

"Better," she tells him, mollified. He kisses her on the lips this time, nestling her body closer.

Elizabeth's hand rests over his heart. It's an utter cliché but he finds himself opening his mouth, the aftermath of the incredible sex loosening his tongue enough to say, "Elizabeth, I don't think we can go back from this."

A flicker of anxiety crosses her face and she sighs. "No, I don't think so either." He covers her hand with his, squeezing her fingers. "So what do we do?"

He wants to stay here with her forever. He wants to keep her here and away from the danger and death that surround them every day. He can't, he knows that, and his fierce desire to keep Elizabeth safe isn't a justifiable reason for her to leave her career behind. He could never ask that of her, especially not while he flies into the face of enemy fire on a regular basis.

But he thinks that for the first time he's found something that might be more important to him than flying, than staying in the Air Force. For Elizabeth, he might be happy doing something else, if it meant coming back to this every night.

He's nowhere near ready to say that out loud, though.

He leans down and kisses her neck, suckling long enough to leave a light mark. She squeals and pushes him away. "I'm not sure," he tells her, nibbling along her shoulder. "First I think we enjoy the hell out of the next two days." He's not feeling quite so sluggish as before, and Elizabeth lets him push her onto her back. He starts moving down her body, thinking about those red marks on her thighs. "Then if we're still alive, we'll figure it out."

He drags his mouth across her belly button and Elizabeth shudders, fingers threading through his hair. Her legs part for him and she murmurs, "It's a good thing there are two beds in here."

He smirks, fingers brushing along her hips and making her twitch. "There's my room, too," he reminds her.

"Ambitious much?" she queries, but his answer is to bury his face between her legs and exert all his skills to make Elizabeth lose her mind. He wants her thinking about this when they get back to the base and have to worry about discretion and appearances.

When she shouts his name, he knows the sound will echo in his memories every night as well. He's never giving this up, not for the Air Force, not for anyone. He'd do anything, pay any price, to keep this.

Elizabeth was worth it.


End file.
